There are certain prior art references that are known to me which are believed to disclose inferior types of lures including the following patents:
______________________________________ patentee U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Jahne et al. 186,134 Levake 3,974,587 Pate 4,209,932 Borders 4,625,448 Pingel 4,815,233 ______________________________________
The above listed patents all function in a similar manner but only two are for a solid wire spinner bait. One of the patents is Borders U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,448. The device shown on this patent has three bends in the wire to hold it in place, and this cannot be used with a quick change snap. Another of the patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,932. This patent shows a device which is not as sturdy as my hinge piece on my line in that it requires four bends in the wire to hold it in place. Should the top and bottom arms be slightly bent toward each other, the device will not perform as described.